mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan (H7)
|mentioned = |relatives = Anton Griffin - ancestor Gwendolyn Falcon - ancestress}} Emperor Ivan Griffin (also known as Duke Ivan Griffin) was the first ruler of the Holy Griffin Empire. Biography After most of the ruling line of Falcon was exterminated by demons in the Fourth Eclipse that occurred in 843 YSD, a power vacuum was created. Various nobles houses from within the Empire made attempts to occupy the vacant throne, after Ivan slew Jezebeth for killing Empress Maeve. To make an order in the Empire, Ivan created a Shadow Council to stop the war.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/what-is-might-magic-heroes-vii Eventually, he met up with Amílcar, proclaimed as Maeve's champion and his sworn enemy from the Bull Duchy, who used Blade of Truth against Ivan's Blade of Revelation. The battle lasted long, but Ivan managed to shatter Amílcar's blade and won the duel.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/tales-of-the-ten-years-war-part-2 However, Amílcar did not forget the humilation and made a pact with Enguerrand, the leader of Greyhound Duchy. Both went to attack Rowena, the leader Unicorn Duchy, which was an ally to the Griffin Duchy. However, Ivan came with his forces, intercepting Amílcar and Enguerrand.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/tales-of-the-ten-years-war-part-3 Duke Ivan conquered the bloody crown after many violent skirmishes. Leaders of many Duchies tried to claim the Empire as their own, but Ivan managed to become victorious. As such, the kingdom was renamed the "Holy Griffin Empire", the capital was moved to Ivan's seat, Talonguard as a symbol that the Griffin line had became the ruling family.Official Haven timeline archived and hosted at Age of Heroes Unfortunately for Ivan, as he was helping Rowena (who sacrificed herself to save her army), Amílcar seized Voron Peak. He met Kente, an orc chieftain, who remembered Slava's pact with Kraal. They met up with Tieru and Murazel at an abbey near Skarena.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/tales-of-the-ten-years-war-part-6 They told him Brendan Falcon, son of Maeve, last empress of the Holy Falcon Empire, was alive. However, he was transported to Flammschrein, though a bunch of dark elves, called "Blades of Erebos", tried to assassinate him, but Brendan was rescued by Murazel. They replied Ivan should rule instead, since Brendan was not able to become an emperor.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/tales-of-the-ten-years-war-part-7 During the time, Seamus of Stag Duchy came to the throne and was declared as the new emperor. In secrecy, while he was sending resources to the devastated parts of the kingdom, he had his crusaders destroy people's homes that refused to bow to him. Ivan teamed up with his daughter, Nolwenn, who told him about his father's motives. Ivan gathered his and Stefan's forces and marched against Seamus, who also was preparing for a new war.https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/tales-of-the-ten-years-war-part-8 Heroes of Might and Magic V Ivan's Tower, the dreaded prison tower of Talonguard where Godric was locked in Hammers of Fate, is named after King Ivan. Gameplay Ivan is an Inquisitor. Gallery Ivan.png Ivan the Strategist.jpg|Ivan the Strategist Ivan the Warrior.jpg|Ivan the Warrior H7 Ivan vitrail.png|Ivan's image on the stained glass Maeve's funeral.jpg|Ivan attending Empress Maeve's funeral References Category:Lore of Ashan Category:Heroes VII characters Category:Heroes VII Haven magic heroes